A new year
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: A different take on the usual cross-dressing stories. What if Ryoma pretended to be a girl but was really a boy? How will the Seigaku regulars react when he shows up as their manager? He's cousin is who? And just what sort of secret is he hiding? Shounen ai is a possibility.


_**A new year!**_

_Author: Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my plot and OC's..._

_**Warnings: **Shounen ai, of course. Use of strong language._

**_Pairings:_ **_Many one-sided x Ryoma, eventually pillar pair.  
_

_**Summary: **__A different take on the usual cross-dressing stories. What if Ryoma pretended to be a girl but was really a boy? How will the Seigaku regulars react when he shows up as their manager? He's cousin is who? And just what sort of secret is he hiding? Shounen ai is a possibility. _

* * *

"Tell ore-sama where you are going, cousin?"

A small figure turned and stared at the speaker, "Why should I tell you where I'm going Keigo." golden eyes narrowed, "It's not like I'm going to get hurt or anything, and no ones going to recognize me, dressed the way I am." a disgusted look took over his facial expression as he stole a glance at his reflection.

Atobe crossed his arms, "That might be true, but that's not what I'm worried about, you brat. the fact that you make a really cute girl that would be enough for anyone to hit on you. I'm worried about what some of the more persistent males would do to you."

Ryoma stared at his older cousin with a bland expression, "I saw a street courts in the city and decided to go check it out." he replied and rolled his eyes at the look Atobe was giving him. "And no, I don't want to play at the courts where a bunch of uptight, no good players go to play."

The purple haired Atobe heir rolled his eyes, "Brat your aunt, ore-sama mother, requested ore-sama take care of you and how can ore-sama take care of you if you insist of gallivanting all over Tokyo." walking forward, he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket, "If you want to go to the street courts, then ore-sama will accompany you. After all ore-sama can't allow some lowlife plebeian rape you, ahn."

Rolling his eyes, Ryoma ran his hands down his chosen outfit before grabbing his jacket, correction it wasn't his jacket it was one of his aunts old ones. "I can't believe oba-san is making me do this." Catlike golden eyes glared at the door, "I doubt those bastards will follow me all the here."

"You never know, Ryo-chan." Atobe opened the door, "Let's go."

* * *

Arriving at the street courts, Atobe wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulder and stirred him through the crowd and towards the bleachers where he sat the disguised boy down before taking a seat beside Ryoma. "See them," Atobe motioned towards the group of eight teens dressed in white, red and blue, "they're the regulars of Seishun Gakuen, the tennis regulars of the school you'll be attending. See that stoic male with the glasses," Ryoma gave a nod "his the teams buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu and his one of the strongest in the junior high tennis circuit, I've heard talk that the pros are watching out for him as well."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Ryoma gave a nod, "I've heard talk about him in Germany. The pros there are scouting for him and might recruit him at the end of the year if he accepts the offer that is." Golden eyes focus on the Seigaku team, that was the team he was going to be working with after all so he should gather information on their techniques, their strengths and weaknesses so he'll be able to help them overcome them and surpass their limits. After all it wouldn't be good for his reputation if people found out, 'the prince' had been working with Seigaku and they sucked. "Those two are an exceptional pair. Who are they?"

Atobe glanced towards the two in question and grunted, "Oishi Syuichiroh, the teams vice captain and resident mother-hen. I've seen him fuss over his teammates even during minor injuries; his a counter-puncher and has an annoying shot called, 'moon volley.' The hyperactive redhead is Kikumaru Eiji, he is a serve and volley type. He has several signature techniques, but the one that drives people crazy would be his acrobatic play."

Ryoma glanced at Keigo and smirked, "Acrobatic, hm." the golden eyes gleamed in excitement, ignoring the eye roll he could feel coming from the older male. "I might just have fun with that one." Turning he flashed a smile towards the Atobe heir and motioned for him to continue.

"Like Shishido and Ohtori are known as Hyotei's silver pair, Oishi and Kikumaru are Seigaku's golden pair, National level double pair those two are. Kikumaru and Gakuto as acrobatic tennis players for their respective teams, are often times competitive towards each other and because of that they are usually pinned against each other during tournaments."

Ryoma gave a nod of his head. "Those four seem to have good combination as well. Who are they? Are they usually paired together? If I had been anyone else I would have said they have been playing together for years but I can't, there stil holes in there play but their not too bad as well."

Glancing towards the four in question Atobe nodded, "Tensai Fuji Syuusuke, is Seigaku's genuis. His a counter puncher with three counters that is just as annoying as the person who created them. Tsubame Gaeshi, Higuma Otoshi and Hakugei." Seeing the curious glance, Atobe decided to elaborate, "Tsubame Gaeshi, is a counter that Fuji utilizes by returning his opponents topspin with an extreme slice that doubles the spin. The topspin combined with the slice causes the ball to dip to the ground and rolls across the court with no bounce." Atobe smirked at the look Ryoma was sporting, "The second counter is Higuma Otoshi, by spinning his body, Fuji uses centripetal force of an overhead smash and returns it with a lob that will always land on his opponents baseline. The last of Fuji's triple counter is Hakugei which is a super slice lob with an extreme amount of backspin that as soon as it passes over the net it curves upward, out of sight before falling onto the baseline before flying back to Fuji, the only thing about this counter is that Fuji needs wind in order to make it work."

"Interesting. I can't wait to see those counters. Has anyone broken through them yet?" Ryoma glanced towards his cousin, "That captain perhaps." Atobe shrugged his shoulders, "Well I guess I'll find out soon enough, but Higuma Otoshi sounds familiar, didn't Yuushi used that move against me?"

Atobe smirked and nodded, "Yeah, that's the one, but Yuushi's version had been an incomplete, you'll find returning Fuji's Higuma isn't as easy as Yuushi's one, ahn."

"We'll see about that, Onii-chama." Ryoma flipped his elbow length hair over his shoulder, "I beat my father, the undefeated 'Samurai' when I was eight and conquered many of the junior tournaments not only in America but in England, Australia and Germany, so I don't think it'd take much before I find a way to defeat Seigaku's tensai."

Atobe's lips twitched. Oh yeah, the brat was definitely related to him. The both of them had that holier than thou attitude, with an ego a mile wide that was only matched by their arrogance. And to top it off, they had a talent for pissing people off, and they were really good at it. "That would be a match I'd pay to see." Ryoma hummed and made a gesture for Atobe to continue telling him about his future team members. "The one playing double's with Fuji is Kawamura Takeshi, aggressive base- liner, he is known for having a split personality; he is usually very shy and caring but whenever he holds a racket or anything for that matter, his attitude does a complete flip and he becomes bold and very loud, often yelling English words. His specialty is the burning serve."

The tennis prince smirked. "Interesting. I can tell by watching his a power player, right?:" Atobe gave a nod of his head, and Ryoma crossed his arms, "Hm, I definitely need to work on his balance and perhaps have him practice how to be more flexible."

Atobe snorted, "His a power player, why would he need flexibility, brat?"

"You'll never know when it'll come in handy besides being a bit versatile never hurt anyone and it might increase the accuracy of his shots if he had better balance."

Shaking his head, the purple headed teen glanced towards the courts, "Anyways that other double team in Inui Sadaharu, he is a serve and volley who uses data tennis; his specialty is his quick serves, enough said. His partner is Kaidoh Kaoru, a counter puncher, who likes to draw out his matches by exhausting his opponents, his signature move is what everyone calls the snake shot."

"So his an endurance player, which means he must run a lot." Ryoma hummed in thought and gave a nod of his head. "I have to see how much miles he can do right now. I might have an old training menu I could train him with, of course the places will have to be changed, which means I need to take a run one of these days to check the place out." The king grunted, causing Ryoma to glance at the older boy with a smile, "And of course Saru-chama is going to come with me to keep the big bad wolves away, ne."

Atobe waved his hands, "Of course, Be awed by the fabulous me." he stated placing a hand on his hips while flashing a smirk towards his cousin who rolled his golden eyes at that statement, "Anyways, there's only one other besides Tezuka left that I didn't tell you about, anyways that is Momoshiro Takeshi, an aggressive base-liner whose specialty is the dunk smash. Then lastly is Tezuka Kunimitsu, his an all rounder player whose signature move is the Zero shiki serve, Zero shiki drop shot and the Tezuka zone, the zone is actually like that samurai zone you use."

Ryoma rose an eyebrow at that, a smile curling his lips, "That's interesting, maybe I can help him create the reverse zone, where instead of drawing the ball towards him, it'll make the ball go out. I've been working on that theory for a while. I've got the mechanics figured out but with everything that had happened to me in America, I didn't have the time to work it out, so I'll have to leave it up to Tezuka."

Atobe furrowed his brows, "The samurai phantom that Nanji-chan told me about. Are you seriously going to give something like that to Tezuka? I heard you spent many days trying to work out the variants and to just hand over all your work to a complete stranger is..."

"Calm down Keigo, damn." Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Since Tezuka already knows the zone, as you said, he'll be the only one beside oyaji that will be able to use the phantom shot since it's a deviation from the original zone. Besides, it's not like I wont be able to do the phantom as well."

Opening his mouth to retort he was cut off by a loud voice calling his name. Turning towards the culprit, Atobe furrowed his brows, "What do you want Momoshiro? Can't you see Ore-sama was having a conversation with someone? It's rude to interrupt others, ne Ryo?"

Ryoma shot a scowl at Atobe, "Don't treat me like you treat Hiro-kun, Saru-chama." the prince shot his leg sideways in order to make contact with his cousin's shin. "You bakayarou." he hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ouch you brat!" Atobe sneered rubbing his shin, "You didn't have to kick ore-sama so hard." blue eyes narrowed, "And don't call ore-sama a stupid bastard, brat, ore-sama is definitely not stupid or a bastard." Ryoma rolled his eyes at tuned out whatever else Atobe was saying as he peered at the group standing in front of him

Fuji chuckled, "Saa," blue eyes slitted open to stare into the 'girl' "You don't see that very often, or at all, not many people has the guts to hurt Atobe even if he does deserve a good kick every once in a while." Atobe curled his lips backwards as he glared at the light haired tensai.

Ryoma smiled, "Hm." he ran his eyes across the group, "I saw you practicing, your very good. I'm not much for double's but you two," he pointed towards the golden pair, "were really exceptional." he glanced towards the others, "you four were good as well."

Eiji grinned, "Thanks Nyanko-chan, that's nice of you to say so." the redhead resisted the urge to glomp the small form sitting beside Atobe, "Do you play doubles?" Oishi sighed and shook his head at his partner. It seemed he missed the 'not much for doubles' that was stated before.

Shrugging, Ryoma glanced at Atobe, "I could, it depends on the person I'm playing with. If the person allows me to be a ball hog, then yeah, I can play doubles, either wise I'm strictly a single player."

Atobe snorted, delicately, "Your a major ball hog but it's amusing to see a doubles match going on when it turns into one vs two." flicking his hair of his shoulder, Atobe glanced at the Seigaku team, "Since your here, Ore-sama wants to ask you some thing."

"Oh, and what is that?" Inui raised an eyebrow, it's not everyday the Atobe heir will ask anyone for anything, especially for what appears to be a favor, "Does this have anything to do with the girl beside you?" At that two pairs of eyes, one hazel the other blue, flickered towards the figure, knowingly.

Atobe smirked at what Inui said while Ryoma scowled about to retort but stilled his tongue from saying anything, "Yes in fact. Ryoma here is going to be a new student at Seishun Gakuen starting Monday and ore-sama wants you to watch out for her. Ore-sama spoke to your headmaster already and found out that Ryoma has an old family friend that works there, she said Ryoma can be the manager for the team she coaches."

Fuji smiled widen, "Saa, Atobe, if your going to ask us for help, you might want to tell us the truth, you know, that way we can better protect your friend." Blue eyes slitted open. The true meaning behind his words were not missed by Atobe or Ryoma and the two stared at Fuji. "I'm sure Tezuka agrees with me, don't you Tezuka?"

"Aa." was the only response given but it was enough to let the Echizen and Atobe heirs know that both the tensai and the captain was aware that there was more to Ryoma then what meets the eyes.

Atobe stood up, "Let's go eat, ore-sama is sure Ryoma could go for some food, ahn."

With a nod, Ryoma got to his feet, "I'll meet you at the car Keigo." he replied, glancing towards the group, his tawny colored eyes lingered upon Tezuka and Fuji for a while before he turned and sauntered off making sure to sway his hips as he did so.

Atobe snickered mentally, damn did the brat make a perfect girl, "Nah, Seigaku, do you want to join ore-sama and Ryoma for lunch. It will give you guys time to get to know her before she starts at the school." The self-proclaimed king smirked, "Of course ore-sama will pay for the food because he'll choose the location we dine at unless Ryoma says otherwise, damn brat." the last words were muttered but they were still heard and caused several people to laugh at the statement.

Eiji and Momo immediately agreed. No one sane would turn down the prospects of having free food and knowing Atobe, he'd choose a high class place to dine at and there was no way they would miss a once in a lifetime chance like this. Inui nodded, muttering what sounded like 'new data, good data' and coerced Kaidoh into joining as well. Oishi agreed because Eiji was going, Taka decided this would be a good thing, that way it would give him a good idea to better improve his family restaurant. Fuji smiled and nodded his head, and Tezuka rubbed his forehead, and reluctantly gave his consent; someone had to be the responsible adult and watch the children and it seemed that task laid with him.

Atobe flicked his hair, "Hurry, it's not a good idea to keep Ryoma waiting, he tends to get impatient." the Atobe heir didn't realize his slip up but three certain people did and they shared a look before turning towards Atobe, "The brat can be such a pain at time."

* * *

After a while the limo came to a stop at a descent restaurant, nothing to extravagant much to the Seigaku regulars happiness. Ryoma smirked at Atobe, "I told you they would like this place better then the one you wanted to go to."

Atobe rolled his eyes and flicked his hair of his shoulder, "That's because plebeian such as Seigaku wouldn't know good taste even if it bit them." came the arrogant reply as the Atobe heir stepped out of the car, ignoring the grumbles that could be heard from Momoshiro and Eiji.

"Shut up Keigo, you shouldn't be insulting guest." Ryoma hissed kicking the older boy in the posterior which caused Momo and Eiji to burst into laughter while the others tried to smoother their amusement but was unsuccessful as Fuji chuckled, blue eyes glittering, Kaidoh's lips twitched, Inui grinned as he scribbled into his notebook while Oishi and Taka covered their mouth trying to hide their laughter. And Tezuka just stared. "Keep your comments to yourself, saru-chama."

Atobe turned and glared at the insufferable brat, "Gaki," the arrogant heir twitched but knowing he could do nothing, he turned away from the boy, "Hurry up, ore-sama doesn't like waiting for anyone." he called out heading towards the restaurant.

Ryoma shook his head, "Forgive him, his always like that, but he is nice under all the arrogance." the cross dresser flash a smile he often saw his mother or aunt use, "And I wouldn't want him any other way. Keigo without his arrogance is a scary thought, I don't even want to imagine it." with a shiver, Ryoma got out of the limo and ran to catch up with his cousin, "Come on."

Running towards the two, Keigo nodded towards the host, turning the charm on the female, "Table for 10 and I would prefer the table be as far as away from everyone else as possible, if you don't mind."

The woman blushed and shook her head, "Not at all sir, this way." she called out, leading the group towards a table in the back of the restaurant. After taking their seats, the woman set several menus on the table, "Can I get you any drinks?"

"Water is fine for me." Atobe called out, glancing at the woman, "Do you have any ponta, grape flavored, would be the best?" when the host nodded her head in the affirmative, the Atobe heir nodded, "Then we'll have that as well." Writing that done, the host turned towards the other who replied that water would be fine, except for Eiji who wanted a ponta as well and Momo who got a soda. With a nod of her head, the woman left, telling them she would be back shortly to take their order.

Eiji blinked, "Nya, she didn't get koneko-chan order." the redhead crossed his arms and pouted, "Do you want me to go tell her to come back?"

"No need, Keigo already got my drink, Kikumaru-kun." Ryoma smiled at the redhead, before he turned towards the menu, "The grape ponta is mine." Golden eyes scanned the menu, humming every time he passed something that looked good.

A few minutes later, the host returned holding a tray of drinks as she placed them where they belonged, pausing, she blinked at the small girl seated beside the purple haired male, "Uh, I didn't see you at all." the woman blushed, "Sorry about that little girl, do you know what you want to drink?"

Ryoma flashed a smile and lifted the cup of grape ponta, "No need, my nii-san already ordered my drink." he placed the cup in front of him, "But I'm sure we're ready to order our food." With a nod, she pulled out a notebook, "You are the guest, you should order first."

Momo was the first to place his order, "I want five fried prawn burgers, with fries and two large strawberry coco sundae." the woman looked surprised by the large order but scribbled it down nonetheless.

"A plate of soft omelettes with fried rice and a side order of fried prawns." Eiji grinned as he latched onto Oishi, who smiled at the redhead while placing his order which consisted of a bowl of clam soup with soda crackers and a plate of shish kebabs.

Inui hummed as both Momo and Eiji turned towards the data man in anticipation, wondering what the older teen would order. There reaction caused everyone to glance at them, "You might be wondering why both Eiji and Momo are looking at me like that, and I know the answer." adjusting his glasses Inui flashed them a grin, "Eiji seems to be under the impression that my favorite food is Italian soup noodles while Momo assumes my favorite is the durian fruit. But the both of you would be wrong." turning towards the woman taking their order, Inui told her that he would have the same thing Oishi had.

Fuji chuckled at Eiji and Momo's downtrodden expressions before facing the host, "I'll have a plate of wasabi sushi and a bowl of curry with rice." the tensai smiled at the looks he was getting from his teammates, while Atobe and Ryoma just watched in fascination.

"I'll have a bowl of mushitake mushroom soup and a side bowl of rice." Taka smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, while Kaidoh hissed and told the woman he would have some yakisoba.

After making sure his team had ordered, Tezuka turned to the host, "I'll have the grilled eel with a side bowl of rice, please." he glanced toward the last two.

Atobe placed his menu down and turned towards the waitress, "I'll have the roast beef, a side bowl of rice and baked potato with sour cream and cheese." glancing towards his cousin, he shook his head, "Order your food first Ryoma, you can always get your dessert after you eat."

Ryoma pouted, "Fine. He flipped the menu over. I'll have a large bowl of Chinese salad." he paused a bit, scanning the menu to see what else looked good.

Momo thinking he was finished, rolled his eyes. "Jeez what's wrong with females and only ordering salads. It can't be all that healthy to starve oneself." the dunk smash specialist stated, ignoring the looks he was getting from his teammates.

Atobe leaned back in his seat and took a slow sip from his cup, "Oh, don't worry, she's not finished yet. The salad is only the start." he stated. And in deed, it was only the start as Ryoma began listing the different foods that he wanted.

"Two large bowls of shoyu ramen, extra narutomaki (naruto). A plate of grilled fish with a side bowl of rice and a plate of fried noodles." glancing towards the woman, he smiled at her, "Inside the noodles I want scrambled eggs, narutomaki, green onions and some mushrooms as well."

"Is that all?" When Ryoma gave a nod, she walked away after telling them that she'd be right back with their orders as soon as it was finished.

Everyone stared at the boy surprised by his appetite, "Holy moly, I've never seen a girl eat so much before, especially not one so small. I know I implied girls should eat more then salad but I didn't think one would actually eat that much."

"Nya, leave Nyanko-chan alone, Momo-chii, she just has a good appetite." Eiji smacked the dunk smash player over the head. "We know you have a crush on her, but really you don't have to say stupid things to make her talk to you."

Momoshiro gaped at the redhead, "Wha... I wasn't hitting on her at all, Eiji-senpai."

"Be sure that you don't Momoshiro." Atobe glared icy daggers at the dunk smash specialist. "Or you and I will have words." the rich heir stated and Momo was quick to nod his head, denying liking his cousin at all. "Calm yourself down already Momoshiro It was only a warning, ahn." Ryoma rolled his eyes and ignored his cousin.

Fuji smiled seeing his chance to make a statement, "Saa, Atobe why don't you tell us what's really going on, hm." Fuji crossed his arms, smile widening, "Both Tezuka and I know there is more to Ryoma-chan than what meets the eyes and if you want us to help protect your cousin then we need to know what's on, ne."

Atobe and Ryoma stared at the feminine brunet, "What do you mean by that, Fuji, ahn. Ore-sama has no idea what your talking about!"

Fuji smiled widened, "Oh," blue eyes opened, he glanced at Atobe before turning his stare towards Ryoma, "Well then let's be more specific then, ne." crossing his arms, the brunet leaned back in his seat, "Ryoma-chan is a male, cross dressed as a girl, so why don't you tell us the reason for this and just why he agreed to act as a female."

Shock looks painted everyone's face, sans Fuji and Tezuka, as they glanced from the rich Atobe heir to the person they thought was a female. Shock exclamation commence in, 3...2...1...

"EH!"

"UNYAAAAHHHH!"

"FSHHHHH!"

"II DATA!"

"...!"

"Uh..."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Tenma  
_


End file.
